Minimally invasive surgery is a surgical approach that involves use of instruments inserted through several tiny incision openings to perform a surgery causing minimal tissue trauma.
This minimally invasive surgery relatively reduces changes in metabolism of the patient in the period of post-surgical care, so it is beneficial to rapid recovery of the patient. Therefore, using such minimally invasive surgery shortens length of a hospital stay of the patient after the surgery and allows patients to return to normal physical activities more quickly. In addition, minimally invasive surgery causes less pain and reduces scar to patients after surgery.
The most general form of the minimally invasive surgery is endoscopy. Among them, a laparoscopy that involves minimally-invasive inspection and operation inside abdominal cavity is known as the most general form of endoscopy. To operate the standard laparoscopic surgery, an abdomen of the patient is insufflated with gas, and small incisions (about ½ inch or less) are formed for use as an entrance of a tool for the laparoscopic surgery, through which a trocar is inserted. In general, laparoscopic surgical tools include a laparoscope (for observation of a surgical site) and other working tools. Here, the working tools are similar in structure to the conventional tools used for small incision surgery, except that the end effector or working end of each tool is separated from its handle by an elongated shaft. For instance, working tools may include a clamp, a grasper, scissors, a stapler, needle holder, and so forth. To perform the surgery, a user, such as a surgeon, puts the working tool into a surgical site through the trocar, and manipulates it from the outside of abdominal cavity. Then, the surgeon monitors the procedure of the surgery through a monitor that displays the image of the surgical site that is taken by the laparoscope. The endoscopic approach similar to this is broadly used in retroperitoneoscopy, pelviscopy, arthroscopy, cisternoscopy, sinuscopy, hysteroscopy, nephroscopy, cystoscopy, urethroscopy, pyeloscopy, and so on.
Although this minimally invasive surgery has a number of advantages, it has shortcomings in the difficulty of approaching the conventional minimally invasive surgical tools to a surgical site and the inconvenient or complicate manipulation of such tools because of an end effector connected to a rigid and long shaft. As attempts to solve the above problems, the present inventor has devised a novel tool for minimally invasive surgery as described in Korean Patent Application Nos. 2008-51248, 2008-61894, 2008-79126 and 2008-90560 filed prior to this application, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.
In particular, among these applications, the minimally invasive surgical tools disclosed in Korean Patent Application Nos. 2008-79126 and 2008-90560 are very useful in a case where only a single incision is formed in a patient's body to perform surgery. Accordingly, the inventor devised a surgical robot system having a tool for minimally invasive surgery described in at least one of the prior applications or a surgical robotic system which adopts the principles of the tool.